Fairy Tail - A New Beginning
by whyhirowhy
Summary: Team Natsu is on their 100 year (mis) adventure. They have suffered a great deal of set backs. Some of the members are wondering if they should have stayed at Fairy Tail. Meanwhile life has changed in Magnolia for the ones they left behind. Gruvia, Jerza, Nalu , Gale- from where he left us in Chp 545. Bonus pairing that he teased. I plan to stay faithful to Hiro Mashima's vision.
1. Chapter 1

"So what do you think? Should we move forward?" whispered a voice. Mirajane opened her eye slowly to look at girl who turned out to be Cana and winced. Why was her head hurting so much. And why was this girl whispering. And to whom.

"Mira" whimpered another voice.

Was that Lisanna? No. Lisanna was safe with Evergreen and Elfman, thought Mirajane. How time makes all the difference. Once she had been horrified by thought of Evergreen and Elfman marrying. And now she was happy that both her brother and sister were safe with Evergreen.

"Why are you getting up. I am so cold." Why was Minerva huddling against her? And why was she with her? Where was rest of Sabertooth guild?

She turned around and looked at Cana who was sitting with her face between her knees. The purple marks were still visible on her body. Those bastards, thought Mirajane. One day the revenge would be hers and everyone who were hurt by those creatures.

She found it difficult to get up. Her body protested under pain. She gingerly placed her hands on ground and pulled herself up in sitting position. She ignored the further whimpering of Minerva who huffed now that her source of warmth was ignoring her.

"Take your time before you move". It was masculine voice and one that she rarely heard.

Jellal. What was he doing here. And why was he sitting between two girls. She blinked hard as her eyes adjusted to the distance. Two girls and none of them Erza from what she could see. She sighed.

"Allow the pain to subside. Use this to clean your face". He handed her what looked like a piece of cloth soaked in water.

"Where?" She started.

"Shush." Jellal pressed his finger on his lips. This seems to be his favorite sentence. Mira giggled. Jellal smiled back. A stunning smile that seemed to light the room.

She used the cloth to wipe her face. Unsurprisingly, it came back all black and red. Dirt and Blood. She winced as she realized that there was small wound on her forehead. Wiping furiously now that she had found the source, she took some time to calm herself down.

"Where are we?" She persisted.

"Safe place". Realizing he was not going to elaborate and had gone to help Cana, she looked around. It was cave of some sort. The two girls who had surrounded Jellal had now placed thier heads together and were resting. Pink clashing with blue. On other side, Laxus sat with his back resting against the wall and with his eyes closed. His hands were still and there was trickle of blood flowing on his face.

"He is alright". A girl said holding her hand. A healer. Mirajane could not place the girl's name. She tried again. Not Wendy. This one was confident. Chelia. Girl from Lamia Scale. Was she alone? She looked around and noticed white haired man sitting on his haunches looking keenly at the two sleeping girls. Of course. Chelia was with Lyon. She chuckled weakly as Chelia stomped her feet and rushed towards the man.

"If you are feeling ok, we should start moving. I don't want to wait till dark. This plains will be filled with those monsters". It was Jellal handing her glass of what looked like vilest looking water.

"Drink." He commanded. " It tastes better than it looks". Which was lie, Mirajane thought. It looked like piss and tasted like shit. Not that she knew how shit tasted. God she was near hysterical.

"Where do we go from here?" meledious voice spoke.

"Don't know Juvia. But where ever it is we go, I promise you it will be safer than here." Jellal moved his one hand over his hairs. A classic Gray move. And from the way Juvia's eyes followed, Mira thought, even Juvia agreed.

"What about Levy? She is due any day now". It was gruff voice full of concern. Gajeel was holding Levy who was leaning on him. Her bulging stomach was making it difficult for her to stand straight.

"She has one more week to go before she gives birth". It was Chelia, who now that she had secured Lyon's hand looked smug and happy.

"I will carry all your stuff, Gajeel Kun", Juvia if she would be allowed, Mirajane thought with chuckle. Even Laxus had opened his eyes at Juvia's statement. Fairy Tail men, Mirajane snorted. A tad too protective towards Fairy Tail females who needed no protection.

"I will carry the stuff",a slim green haired man volunteered. Juvia gave him a happy smile and he smiled back at what had happened when she was sleeping, Mirajane thought with suprise. Damn she hated not knowing. Mest being nice to anyone beside Laxus. This was new one.

Jellal clapped his hand to pull everyone's attention towards him. "Pick up your stuff and lets start moving. Gajeel, we can make a bed for Levy, No need to carry her weight alone."

He nodded his head at Lyon who moved his hand to create what looked like cart that moved by itself. He looked around. Everyone looked surprised.

"What. I have ice magic that can make moving objects. It won't melt". he added defensively. He was proud of his magic. Take that Gray, he thought and then sighed. He missed Gray. And Juvia's presence was not helping. Wait was he not attracted to her. Should he not be happy, Gray was not here tospoil the fun. So why was he thinking about his idiotic brother. Friend, brother. Lyon sighed. He was so freaking confused.

It was Meredy who moved towards him and gave him a peck on his cheeks. She walked back past scowling Jellal who looked like he was about to have coronary and linked her hands with giggling Juvia. Lyon unfortunately could not savor the kiss. He was busy struggling to hold back furious Chelia. He really had bad luck when it came to female species.

Cana placed a blanket on the cart and Gajeel lifted Levy gingerly to place her on it.

"You will be alright. I promise you. I will not leave you", Gajeel told Levy giving her a kiss on the lips. She looked tired and her forehead was bathed in sweat. He hated those bastards that had made their life miserable. One day, he promised, he would show his wrath.

Jellal picked his bags signaling the group to do the same.

"Ready. Lets go". The group left the cave, thier eyes peeled for the enemy that seemed to stop hunting them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lucy", yelled Gray. "stop trying to drown me". He looked around him. There was water everywhere. Lucy was standing at a distance looking like a drenched doe. Her lips were tight with anger. He should not have shown his frustration. It was his fault for suggesting to try mixing thier magic. She had water magic and he had been tempted. Ice and Water. Water and Ice. It was utter chaos.

Gray walked over the rock and pushed himself over it to sit down. At a distant he could see Erza who sat next to Natsu with his head on her lap. Natsu, Gray thought looked like provebial soaked rat.

"Is he awake?" Gray asked Erza who nodded her head to say no. "Swallowed too much water. So no fire magic", Wendy had said. "He will be fine in few days". The words had scared everyone. Natsu without his fire power.

"Let him sleep" Erza said as she cradled Natsu. Gray looked over at Wendy who sat at distance on his other side. Happy and Carla sat next to her. One glance told him the duo were not doing well and Wendy was unhappy. He wondered if he should help Wendy.

"Loke says he can't go back to celestial world." It was Lucy who had pushed herself up to sit beside him. Her clothes and hair looked soaking wet.

"Perhaps you should change. You will catch cold". Gray told her. He decided to ignore the fact that Loke was in trouble. One more trouble to add to all others.

"So should you". Her voice sounded surprised. Gray looked at his clothes. They were wet. No wonder he was shivering. He hated being wet.

"You". Lucy stopped, realizing she was about to admit his lack of stripping habit. He had stopped stripping since they began this journey, she realized.

"I promised Juvia, I wouldn't strip". Gray scowled. He moved his hand across his hairs. There was faraway look in his eye. Lucy blushed as she realized that Gray was not really there with her.

 _"You can't strip when I am gone, Juvia. I promise you, I won't if you don't." He had been so happy seeing hearts back in her eyes. She had looked too pale for his liking. The war had taken starch of everyone. It had taken them one year to rebuild thier life. But Juvia had not been ok in his books. Depression, unhappy, lonely -words had floated through his mind. Why was she feeling lonely? She had him, Meredy had written to had gone out with Lucy, Lissana, Levy. She had looked happy yet he remembered those times when he had caught her with tears in her eyes. She would wipe them immediately. But what bothered him was how she had stopped looking at him the way she looked at him before. There was subtle differance and it nagged him._

 _Was she in pain from the wound when she had tried to kill herself? The scar had looked huge to his eyes. Or had those six months left mark on her? He remembered Natsu' anger, his own guilty silence and Erza being Erza trying to limit the damage but making it worst. Duty needs sacrifice. Didn't it? He wondered if he would ever get over his feeling of guilt and regret. Before leaving, he had told her- she was his, right. Should he have added something more. This was his last adventure before he settled. He had just wanted to capture the happiness that they had lost during war. So why was he not happy?_

"Are you regretting this trip, my old friend". It was Loke who had finally moved from place where he had fallen after trying to hold off a particularly dangerous wave.

Gray stared guiltily at him. He had forgotten about Loke. Lucy, he realized had taken his advice. Loke sat in her place.

"Lucy said". he started.

"Never Mind". Loked motioned his hand to say stop." I promised her, I won't vanish. My spirit is in celestial realm safe. You guys just pushed my human side out. I will find a way to be one again".

Gray looked down. He was clenching both his hand. Large hands that could engulf her tiny ones. **_Juvia_**.

"No". He smiled at Loke. "Just tired. The adventure is turning out to be full of surprises."

"Rubbish". Loke smirked." You are heart sick". Gray blushed and moved his head down. Of course how can one hide matter of heart from Loke.

"Get up Gray, you too Loke. Go and change your clothes". Titania spoke. The duo scrambled away to be out of her reach. She spared a look at Natsu who was sleeping.

The whole adventure had gone so wrong, it couldn't go worse. Could it? There was always tomorrow. She sighed and walked towards Natsu to pick him up. Wendy had left along with Lucy. Happy and Carla had trailed her. She savored the feeling of being alone. But the breeze was getting colder.

She spared a look at the water. This was really Natsu level of disaster. Lucy was finally catching up to Natsu. Erza smirked and left the place with Natsu on her back.


End file.
